Plucky and Me/Transcript
Here's 42nd episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with gang working on the road and Freddy using the jackhammer) * Peck: Uh Freddy, the jackhammer isn’t on * Freddy: I know. I have a lot of nervous energy. * Pig: '''(eating cement) Pancakes are ready * '''Duke: Pig, that’s cement. * Pig: Ah. Then, I’m very ill. * Abby: How long does cement take to dry? * Otis: Oh, about this long. (use a flamethrower to dry the cement) Voila, instant speed bump. No hot wheeling grannies are gonna turn my friends into roadkill * Pip: Car! * Otis: Watch as the speed bump cause the observant driver reduces his speed * Archaeologist: Yes the fossil dig went splendidly. I found a triceratops femur, a bronto skull, and some sort of giant egg. Hold on, speed bump. (speed up and flew high into the air and the egg rolls off) * Otis: Dang. Who knew safety could get such wicked air. * Abby: Hey, something fell over that truck. * -What is it? * -Looks like a egg. * -Yeah, but from what kind bird. * Otis: Sweet cud, it’s a giant chicken egg. * Abby: Careful Otis, my momma always said never touched an oversize chicken egg * Pip: Why would she say that? * Abby: She was crazy. * -That clears it up. * Peck: Oh that poor little lost egg. What are we gonna do Otis? * Otis: I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna bring it back to the barnyard and hatch it * Pig: You know I’m not sure that’s a very good-- * Freddy: (push Pig away) Quiet! Otis is right. We have to hatch it. Hatch it, Otis! Hatch it! Ow. * Otis: Guys, a giant chicken would make a great addition to the barnyard; we need a fifth for polo and I can finally have a jousting partner * Narrator: Later that day, Otis hatch the plan. Get it? It’s an egg episode and I said hatch. I’m lonely. (At the hen house, the hens are sleeping until..) * Otis: Hens! Oh good, you’re awake. Listen I need 20 or 30 of you to sit on this giant egg til it hatches. So come on, whose in? I wanna see some warm hinnies. (gets booted out) Ow. I’m gonna call him Plucky. * Abby: Now’s whose gonna keep it warm * Freddy: ME! I wanna hatch the giant chicken! I’m very hungry, I mean nurturing. * Otis: Yeeaaahh, no. Well, how bout you Fluttershy? * Human Fluttershy: Me? * -Yeah, you always have a thing for raising pets. * Fluttershy: Well, I guess I can give it a try. * Lana: Can I help too, Otis? I'm great at raising pets. * -It's true. Our house is full of them. * Otis: Sure why not. Come on Plucky. We're gonna hatch you ourselves. * Freddy: I’m available for babysitting. (Otis starts to run) Really I’m very cheap * Otis: I don’t like you * Freddy: Every night of the week, I’ll be there * Otis: Come on Plucky. * Freddy: Hey, wait up. (Later that night, Otis sits on the egg while knitting) Otis Giant Egg Giant Egg Nice and warm neath my udders. * Peck: Otis, you’ve been sitting on that egg for hours. * Otis: That’s when all the emotional bonding begins. (feels something) Hey, he’s kicking. Squee. Who wants to feel? Who wants to feel * Pip: Oh, it’s a miracle! I’ll pass * Pig: (covered in chocolate ice cream) Oh I’ll feel. I’ll feel. * Otis: Yeah, not so much you. * Pig: Ok. * Peck: Wow, Otis, you’re really getting into this father thing * Otis: You know, I can’t explain it. I’ve always dreamed of being a dad. * Abby: Since when? * Otis: Eh, a couple minutes ago. * Abby: (sarcastic) Uh huh. * Otis: By the way, how many fingers does a giant chicken have? * Freddy: Oooh. Did someone say chicken fingers? (hit by ball of yarn) * Narrator: The next day, thing’s really got cracking. Get it? Otis is sitting on a egg and I said cracking. Oh forget it. * Otis: Guys, guys, he’s hatching. * Pip: It’s time. It’s time * Abby: How exciting * Freddy: Oh boy * Peck: The miracle of life * Otis: Everyone say hello to the newest member of the barnyard...(The egg hatched to be a tiny dinosaur)...Plucky. * All: (awwed, then digusted then began screaming) * Pip: Dude, that’s no giant chicken, that’s a godzilla! * Abby: Ah, keep it away. (protects herself with a broom) Get back! Get back! (Plucky bites the broom) * Otis: Aw, look he’s hungry. * Peck: Otis, that’s a dinosaur. We can’t keep him on the barnyard * Abby: He’s vicious! * Freddy: And doesn’t look very edible. * Lana: But come on guys, he's just a baby. * -Yeah, a baby T-REX!!!! And we all know how that goes. * Otis: Come on guys. Don’t hate him because he’s different. We all have our little foibles. Freddy wants to eat his best friend * Peck: What? * Otis: Pig has an obsession with face painting *'Pig:' You can’t prove that! *Otis: Lori has flatulence problems. *Lori: What? I don't have a flatulence problem! *-Believe us. We beg to differ. *Otis: Isabella can admit her true feelings to her special someone. *Phineas Flynn: Special who now? *Isabella: Nothing. *Otis: Donald won't admit he has anger issues. *Donald Duck: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!! (spazzes out) * Otis: Pip’s in love with someone twenty times his size and Abby says funny sounding hillbilly things all day * Abby: That’s just wrong as a one-eyed swamp gobbler. * Otis: See? So whaddya say? Let’s give Plucky a chance to fit in. * Pig: Well, I suppose we can give him a chance *'Pip:' At least until the Farmer gets back from Anger Management Camp. * Farmer: Yeah!?! This is what I think of your sharing stick. (breaks it) Not so pretty now, huh! What are you looking at, jerky? Eh, how was that? * Otis: Thanks guys. I promise by this time tomorrow, you’ll love Plucky as much as I do. (Plucky bites him) Oh how cute. He’s teething. Get the bandages * Narrator: The next morning, the animals and our heroes went over to my house for French toast. Wait, hold on. That was just in my mind. Lonely people have vivid fantasy lives. (The next day, everyone wakes up only to be shocked by a "giant" surprise) * All: Plucky!?!? (shocked that Plucky is a giant dinosaur) * Plucky: (roars) * Abby: He’s HUGE!!!! * Otis: Morning, guys. Did you notice? Little Plucky had a growth spurt. * Pig: Otis, he’s twelve feet tall! * Peck: He could eat us! * Otis: What? Our son will not eat you. We have raised him to be very well behaved. Watch. (blow whistles and Plucky sits) * Freddy: Oh forget this. * Human Fluttershy: Ok, Plucky, roll over! (Otis blows his whistle again and Plucky rolls over on Freddy) * Otis: And he can fetch. (throws ball, but Plucky brings back a tractor and drops it on Freddy) * Peck: Otis, those are a bunch of dog tricks. * Otis: Dogs, kids, dinosaurs, all they want is our love. * Lana: Plus, there we no books about how to train dinosaurs. * Abby: Otis, that dinosaur is a menace. * Pip: He’s gonna get us all exposed. * Freddy: He’s so not a chicken * Otis: Guys, please, not in front of Plucky. Now if you want to talk about this, I’m good a week from Tuesday between--- * All: NOW!!! * Otis: (moans) Fine. (Brings Plucky to a tree) Wait here, Plucky. Mommy and Daddy are gonna talk to the nice mean people. (blows whistle and Plucky sit) Such a good boy. Yes he is. Give Daddy a Kiss. (Plucky licks them) Make it all worth it. * Human Fluttershy: Now you be good. * Mrs. Beady: (spying on the barn) Nora’s log, Farm Date 438.5: I’m beginning my all day surveillance of the barnyard. (sees something fogging up her telescope) Huh? (cleans it and sees it was Plucky and runs scared in a circle) (Suddenly, Plucky falls in love Mrs. Beady thinking she was tiny dinosaur and broke his leash) * Mrs. Beady: Don’t come any closer! (Runs for it) What are you doing? (gets caught in Plucky's mouth) Put me down. (reaches for her phone) Hello, police? I’m been captured by a godzilla. Bring in the air support! * Offficer Fred: Very funny, lady, look; I don’t have time for the (Plucky roars)--Jumping jelly donuts, it is a godzilla! (Mrs. Beady screams so loud, his mustache falls off) Don’t worry lady. I’m on my way. (hangs up) Ok, Fred, you’ve train for this day. You know what has to be done. (puts on pilot's hat and his pilot badge) Time to hunt some zilla. (put his mustache on) (Back the barnyard, everyone discuss on what to do with Plucky) * Otis: Oh come on, you know kids. There always testing boundaries and biting cars. He’ll grow out of it (Everyone wants Plucky to leave) * Otis: Ok fine. I’ll try to find Plucky a new home. * -I hope one day, you all realize that you'll miss Plucky. * -I believe that when I see it. * -Um, guys, we might have a problem. * -Oh come on, how bad could it be? (Suddenly a scream is heard) * Tigger: What's that? What's that? * Peck: That was Mrs. Beady. * Otis: Oh no! She must’ve spotted Plucky (Everyone heads outside and sees Plucky holding Mrs. Beady on the roof) * Mrs. Beady: Put me down! * Plucky: (roars) * Otis: Plucky, don’t eat that! She’ll give you terrible indigestion! * Pig: Geez, Otis, I hate to say, “I told you so”. So you guys do it * All: We told you so! * -Don't push it! * Otis: Oh this terrible! This is every father’s nightmare! The only thing that could make this worse is.. * -Someone shooting at Plucky with cheese balls from a airplane * -What makes you say that? * -Probably that. (points) * Otis: I was gonna say jury duty. But this is bad too! * Officer Fred: Eat cheese balls, buddy! I knew I find a use for these eventually. (Officer Fred kept shooting at Plucky, while Plucky protect Mrs. Beady from cheese balls) * Abby: Hey, he’s trying to protect Mrs. Beady. I think he’s sweet on her. * All: Awww. * Freddy: Plucky’s got a girlfriend. Mrs. Beady gonna be Otis’s daughter-in-law. (Bonked on the head) * Mrs. Beady: Why he wasn’t trying to eat me all. He’s was just try---(smacked by Plucky's tail into a bale of hay) * Goat: How’s it going? * Abby: The plane’s coming around again. * Peck: Otis, do something! That guy’s not playing. * Otis: Playing! That’s it! (pulls out whistle) * Officer Fred: Don’t move, fella! Got you right where I want ya. (Officer Fred shoots a giant cheese ball at Plucky. But, Otis blows his whistle to make Plucky to take a dive) * Officer Fred: Looks like that last cheese ball did him in. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, it wasn’t the cheese ball. Twas beauty killed the beast * Officer Fred: No, I’m pretty sure it was the cheese ball * Mrs. Beady: Oh, just fly me home * Officer Fred: Ok, right. (takes Mrs. Beady home) * Abby: Oh, Plucky * Pip: Poor guy * Pig: So sad * Freddy: So tragic * Peck: He was so young. * -You know. Even though that cheese ball deliver the blow, we sort of killed Plucky. * -I've give anything to hear him roared again. * Otis: Ha ha. Oh man, that could not have gone better * Lana: Yeah, that worked perfectly. (Everyone is shocked) * Otis: Guys, relax, everything’s fine. Observe. (blows whistles and Plucky gets back up) (Everyone cheered that Plucky is okay) * Otis: Playing Dead was one the tricks I’ve taught him. Right, Plucky? (Plucky licks him) * Abby: Aww, you’re a good dad Otis. I guess if you really want Plucky to stay, we’ll find a way to make it work * Otis: No, Abigail, I see now that Plucky needs to run free. For you see, he need a place where dinosaurs can get the love and attention they so richly deserve. * -You mean like a amusement park for reanimating dinosaurs with science but something might go terribly wrong in the end? * Otis: Something like that. * -You know, our friend, Littlefoot is a dinosaur. And there's a Time Cave that travels to a place called the Great Valley for all dinosaurs. Maybe for Plucky too. * -But it will take a few days to get Plucky settled in. * Otis: Well while we're waiting, I'll do the next best thing. * -What is the next best thing? * Otis: A petting zoo. * -How are we going to explain a dinosaur is good idea for petting? * Pooh: Why, I believe I have an idea. (The next day, Plucky is sent to a petting zoo, dressed as a giant bunny) The End.Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts